Rags Auslly version
by comexonxgetxLOUD
Summary: she's the princess of the country, he's the slave for his step brothers and father, they used to be friends until something happened that changed it all, now they live separate and complete opposite lives, what happens when they meet each other again? will old feelings come back to them? i know the summary sucks, i suck at writing them, but give it a go please? COMPLETE!
1. Austin & Ally's lives

**hey! so this is my Auslly story, but it isn't one of those normal regular ones where you find team Austin in the sonic boom, no this has got a twist to it! hope ya'll like it! :P**

**Disclaimer: i don't own Austin & Ally, the characters in Austin and Ally i only own the plot line behind this story :)**

**Staring:**

**Laura Marano as Ally Dawson,**

**Ross Lynch as Austin Moon**

**Julia Campbell (****_she actually plays Ally's mom in the show)_**** as Penny Dawson/ Ally's Mom**

**Andy Milder (****_he actually plays Ally's dad in the show) _****as Lester Dawson/ Ally's dad**

**Bradley Steven Perry as Bradley **

**Calum Worthy as Calum**

**Christopher McDonald as Gavin**

**Riker Lynch as himself**

* * *

Ally's POV-

my stupid parents are making me have a ball again pssh as if i didn't have one last month! Anyways names Allison Dawson but i like to be called Ally i'm 17. if you didn't figure it out my parents are king and queen of this country, its great until you keep on having ball after ball ect. They are saying this ones special because i'm supposed to get married in the near by future, when i dont want to. Anyway time to dress like a commoner and clear my head-did i mention i like doing this

-end of POV-

* * *

Austins POV-

hey all my names Austin moon i'm 17, i live with my stupid step-brothers (Calum and Bradley) and step-dad (Gavin) My dad past away when i was 2, and my mom past away when i was 9- during a earthquake.. she rescued me and went to save- she was always the heroic type- my stupid step father and brothers, the house collapsed and took her with it. Gavin (my step dad) built a new bigger one and guess which room i get THE BLOODY LOFT apparently there's no room for me downstairs-yeah right he just wants me out of the picture- i had a best friend and she ditched me around this time and i never knew why...anyway i got to go did i mention they treat me like a slave.. i wish my parents were here *sigh*

-end of POV-

* * *

-with Ally-

Riker (personal assistant): here you go normal clothes...May i ask how long you'll be?  
Ally: i dont know 3 or 4 hours, i need to clear my head about this ball  
Riker: of course miss Allison.  
Ally: hehem i've told you a million times call me Ally when we are alone  
Riker: right, sorry miss Ally, anything else you will require for when you go out?  
Ally: please will ypou make me a sandwich, i can't ask the cook, your the only one that knows i do this.  
Riker: right miss Ally it will be ready in 5 minutes *leaves*  
- 5 minutes later-  
Ally: thanks Riker & i promise to be back by 4 hours from now.  
Riker: very well miss Ally, i'll see you later.

Ally- *leaves* her POV:

darn rikers cute, wait what am i thinking he's my servant.. do i have feelings for him?

-end of POV-

Rikers POV-

Damn it Allison/Ally's so freaking hot, no way she'd go out with me, i'm just her servant *sigh* anyway now i'm a lone i'll tell you about myself well i'm miss Allison/Ally's personal assistant or whatever you want to call it, i'm 18 and this is one of the best jobs ever i hope i don't get fired, anyway u might of figured i fancy Ally like crazy but i'm just her servant, she could have any boy in this country and she'll never fall for me. She's got to get married soon, that what the up-coming ball is about so she can meet mr right. i want to be mr right, but it won't happen...will it? i guess it could happen if i weren't her slave. All the commoner boys get to dance with her... that's it, i'll dance with her tell her how i feel at the ball :)

-end of POV-

* * *

**so this is my Auslly story, hope you like it! :D**

**chapter 2 coming soon, and this is on my you tube channel, i had some doubts on posting this on fan fiction cause i didn't know what you all would think about this story...but i thought i'd give it ago, this is a short story, like 15 chapters or something, it's in seasons on my you tube channel so this is season 1 depending how it goes i might post season 2 aswell**

**Review for chapter 2! **

**TBC!**


	2. So we meet again & almost kisses

**Hey :-) so here's the next chapter hope ya like it **

**Disclaimer: i don't own Austin and Ally, if i did Kira would of still had bad breath and Auslly would of been together ages ago =P**

* * *

-3 and a half hours later-

Ally: *walking and bumps into ?* OMG i'm so sorry

?: it's ok names Austin.

Ally: hey Austin, do you have the time on you? -remember Allys in disguise-

Austin: yeah *looks at watch* its half 3

Ally: omg i'm meant to be home in half an hour!

Austin's POV- omg shes so freaking hot- end of POV-

Austin: oh ok i'll see you around?

Ally: sure, you going to the princesses ball on friday (its monday)

Austin: no, i met her when we were 6, we used to be best friends, when we were 10 she ditched me.

Ally: OMG Austin moon!

Austin: how do you know my surname?

Ally: *takes of wig and sunglasses* hey

Austin: First- THANKS FOR DITCHING ME WHEN I WAS 10!

Ally: it wasn't my fault it was my stupid parents fault!

Austin: second if that's the case it's great to see you again :-) and third i'd put the wig and sunglasses on before people come out.

Ally: right *puts wig and sunglasses on* so how ya been?

Austin: wwweeeelllllllllll

Ally: come on Austin i know you to well

Austin: Fine Gavin and my step losers have been treating me like a slave for the past almost 8 years now

Ally: i'm...so...sorry

Austin: it's not your fault

Ally: Austin please come to my ball on friday plleeaaaassseeeee!?

Austin: alright

Ally: yay *hugs him*

Austin: *hugs back*

Auslly: *gets lost in each others eyes about to kiss when...

*church bell strikes 4*

Ally: *pulls away* OMG i'm meant to be at home by now!

Austin: *chuckles* i'm surprised your parents let you out.

Ally: yeah my parents don't know.

Austin: right, let me drive you home... well to at least the bottom of your drive.

Ally: thank you, i didn't know you had a car.

Austin: i don't... i "borrowed" it from Gavin, he won't notice, 1 he never goes out and 2 he had like 6 cars.. admittedly, 2 of them belong to Bradleyand Calum...anyway i'll have you home in 5 mins

-5 mins later-

Ally: thanks Austin.

Austin: no problem.

Ally: so i'll see you on Friday?

Austin: sure i'll be there..Don't worry.

Ally: thanks again.

Austin: no problem.

Ally: *gives him 2 pieces of paper*

Austin: *with a confused face* erm...Ally what?

Ally: the colored one has all the details about the ball, the white one has my mobile number on.

Austin: right thanks Ally.

Ally: no thank you for driving me home *kisses Austin's cheek* bye Austin. see you Friday don't be late. *leaves car and sneaks in*

-with Austin-

Austins POV-

wow and those feelings are back :) *drives away*

-with Ally-

Ally *sneaks in* hey Riker.

Riker: hey miss Ally.

Ally: sorry i was a bit late

Riker: it's ok, as long as you weren't to late i'm ok with that.

Ally: thanks Riker *kisses his cheek* i'll see you later ok?

Riker: *smiling* yeah ok i'll see you later.

Ally: *leaves*

Ally's POV-

i don't know what to do, i have strong feelings for Austin again.. but i have feelings for Riker too, i can't tell my parents- you'll find out later why- what should i do?  
-End of POV-

-Meanwhile with Austin-

Austin: *parks up car where it should be and walks through the door, and hides Ally's phone number so Gavin, Bradley or Calum see it*

Gavin: AUSTIN MOON WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!

Austin *lies* at the shop, there was a long queue.

Gavin: *doesn't believe him slightly but let's it go* o.k whatever have you got there?

Austin: *thinks shit* I've got a leaflet of the up coming ball.

Gavin: *snatches piece of paper and reads it* hhhmmm, *shouts* BRADLEY, CALUM!

* Bradley and Calum walk in*

Bradley&Calum: yea father?

Gavin: shall we go to a ball? *shows them the piece of paper*

Bradley&Calum: we shall father, then the princess will fall in love with one of us MWHAHAHA*

* * *

**whatya think, i just got really bored so i thought i'd post the next chapter for you! i mean it's only 10 to 11 it feels alot later then that**

**Chapter 3 coming soon**

**Review for chapter 3 :)**

**TBC!**


	3. Austin's onto something

**hey so this is my LAST one for tonight, and it's gonna be shorter then the others, this is more like a filler chapter enjoy :)**

* * *

-with Austin, Bradley, Calum, & Gavin-

Austin: please can go to the ball too?

Gavin: *pretends to think* no, 1 you will have chores to do, 2 you've already met her & she ditched you *thinks thanks to me* when you were 10,and 3 theres 1 in a million chance she will fall in love with you.

Austin: OK *pretends to be sad* if you want me i'll be in the loft, i mean my room.

Gavin: good boy.

Bradley & Calum: *laughing at him the whole time*

-Austin, Bradley & Calum leave-

* * *

-with Austin, Bradley and Calum-

Bradley & Calum: *laughing at him*

Austin: *angry with them* would you shut up laughing, if you've got something to say, say it now!

Bradley&Calum: calm down Mr stressful!

Bradley: we get to go to the ball and you don't hahaha!

Calum: and princess Allison will probably fall in love with one of us.

Austin: *under his breath* it's Ally *louder* now will you two get out this is my room not yours!

Calum: at least none of us live in the loft *laughs*

Bradley: *laughing too, but with a slightly guilty look on his face*

-Bradley & Calum leave-

Austins POV-

whats with all of Bradley's guilty looks over the past 6 and a half years  
-end of POV-

-Next day, with Austin-  
Austins POV-

i will go to that ball, i sorta promised Ally that i will go. And she'll fall inlove with me. Yeah i do love her, I loved her ever since i met her & it wasn't just because she was the princess, anyway i fell in love with her the moment i clapped eyes on her. have you seen her? she's beautiful, when she ditched me it broke my heart, and when i saw her yesterday WOW she's more beautiful now!

_-Get's flashback-_  
_Austin: hey i'm Austin_  
_Ally: I'm..._  
_Austin: *cuts her of by saying* i already know who you are i mean who doesn't?_  
_Ally: right, so you wanna be friends?_  
_Austin: sure *hugs her*_  
_Ally: *hugs back*_  
_-end of flashback-_

so that's how me and ally met, we were at a private school, & we were 4. But what i don't get is why her parents made her ditch me? or do i...?  
-End of POV-

* * *

**What do you think to this chapter?**

**Review for chapter 4**

**TBC!**


	4. Ally and Rikers trip

**Hey guys, so this story hasn't got many chapters left :( but i will post the squeal to this once it's over now onto the story**

* * *

-meanwhile with Ally-

Ally: *sighs as she's trying ball down after ball gown ect*

Riker: *walks in* hey miss Ally.

Ally: hey Riker -thinks wow he's cute wait what am i thinking-

Riker: so what did you do yesterday?

Ally: walked round cleared my head about the ball on friday.

Riker: right -thinks dang she looks so hot!-

Ally: O.K

-awkward silence for 2 minutes-

Riker: i better go let you the rest of the dresses. *about to leave when*

Ally: wait, actually i like one the best gown 30.. please tell my parents which one i like, and bring me normal clothes me and you need to hang out

Riker: ok, i'll be right back.

-Riker leaves-

Ally's POV-

i said we needed to hang out because we haven't hung out in ages and i need to tell him the feelings i have for him, i don't know what he'll say but i do know it wont work out - u'll find out later on in the story why  
-end of POV-

* * *

couple of hours later:

-with Ally & Riker-

Ally & Riker: laughing.

Ally: no way your sister did that.

Riker: yep, my sister jumped onto my bed to wake me up with a bucket of cold water, instead of it going over me, it went over her.

Ally: haha, where is she now?

Riker: she was one of the victims of the earthquake *cries a little*

Ally: OMG I'm sooo sorry for bringing it up, I had a friend who's mom went the same way.

Riker: its ok u didn't know, she would of loved you to pieces. -thinks as do I, I need to tell her now-

Ally & Riker: I need to tell you something.

Ally: you first.

Riker: Ally listen, I'm in love with you, I've been in love with you since the first day I met you 7 years ago.

Allys POV-

OMG he loves me to...should I say something.. of course I should say something...but what?

Ally: OMG

Riker: oh my I knew this would happen I should of kept my mouth shut..I better go.

Ally: *still a bit shocked* Riker wait its not that I dont feel the same way cause I sorta do.

Riker: really :D

Ally: yeah, your kind, sweet, sensitive and an amazing friend.

Riker: ok but...

Ally: why do you think there would be a but?

Riker: cause your you and there always is.

Ally: yeah, thing is I really love you, its just your my servant and my parents won't approve us being together.

Riker: * interrupts* but as long as your happy it doesn't matter...right?

Ally: you interrupted me, my last personal servant fell for me, we sorta dated for a month until another servant told my parents and he got banished, and I was never to see or Speak of him again.

Riker: oh my, I'm glad I didn't ask your parents for approval now.

Ally: yep, and I dont want the same to happen to you.

Riker: how long ago was this?

Ally: 7 years ago, just before you started at all

Riker: right because I'm a servant we can't be together.

Ally: yep.

Riker: we should get back,considering I'm the only servant that knows u do this.

Ally: right, Riker I love u, but as a brother.

Riker: I love you to, as a sister.

* * *

-the next day with Austin-

Austin's POV-

I need to text ally when I have time right now I'm cleaning the kitchen *sigh* and i thought step mothers were sorta harsh...I thought wrong

-end of POV-

Gavin: AUSTIN I NEED YOU!

Austin: yea?

Gavin: first dont use that tone with me, second I need you to go to the dry cleaners for my and your amazing brother's suites, for the ball in 2 days

Austin:...

* * *

**Cliffhanger! hahaha wanna know what happens next?**

**find out in the next chapter**

**Review for chapter 5!**


	5. Paying & the Ball

**Hey guys, so after this chapters there will be 2 more chapters, but i'm posting the squeal to this story so i might finish this one off tonight and start the squeal tomorrow or something, i'll probably end up doing that :) those pof you reading my other stories i should be updating those tonight as well :) anyway on with the story,**

**Disclaimer: i don't own the Characters Austin & Ally, nor do i own Austin & Ally, i only own this plot line **

* * *

-with Gavin and Austin-

Austin: ok whatever u want i get.

Gavin: good boy here $200 to get the dry cleaning.

Austin: OK *leaves, sneaks in the back door and gets 100$ for his suit and leaves again*

* * *

-at the dry cleaners-

Austin: Hi, please can i have mr Gavin wash's load?

Worker:: *leaves to get the suits*

-5 mins later-

worker: right, so mr wash's load has his suit and his 2 son's suit's.. i gotta ask how do you put up with them?

Austin: i can't... i wont put up with them for much longer!

worker: anyway that will be $200 please

Austin: *hands money* bye *leaves*

worker: yeah bye *not really paying attention..on a game*

Austin: *goes to a suit shop to get his suit* Hi i'm here to get my suit..

Worker: sure thing..name?

Austin: Austin Moon.

worker: right i'll get your suit

-5 minutes later-

worker: right here it is, i understand you've already payed $70, so you only need to pay $100 today is that correct?

Austin: yeah *hands money* thanks, bye*

worker: no problem bye *thinks nice kid*

Austins POV-

i hope Ally loves me on Friday..

-end of pov-

* * *

-later at home-

Austin: *sneaks in the back door and hides his suit in his room, leaves house and walks round to the front door*

Gavin: *waiting* AUSTIN hi, you've got the suits excellent!

Austin: hi Gavin, yeah as you can see

-Bradley & Calum walk in from football practice-

Bradley&Calum: whaaat up dad...Austin

Gavin: my 2 boys, heres your suites for Friday *gives them the suits* BE CAREFUL WITH THEM!

Austin: *pretends to sigh* your so lucky to go on friday *leaves for the loft*

B&C: *leaves for there rooms*

* * *

-Friday, with Austin-

Gavin: remember Austin, we will be back at 2, and i expect this place so clean that i can see my reflection.

Austin: yeah i know, go an have fun.

Bradley&Calum: Bye Austin *laughs*

*Bradley, Calum & Gavin leave, as they leave Calum knocks over something on purpose*

Calum: opps sorry *laughs again and leaves*

Austin: *makes sure they have gone and blows his whistle*

Rosa: u blowed

Austin: u know what to do, thank you for helping me.

Rosa: your welcome, now go get changed and have some fun for the first time in nearly 8 years!

Austin: ok gran hugs and kisses, *runs upstairs to get changed and puts on a mask so the others wont recognize him* love ya gran.

Rosa: love you to Austin.

Austin: bye *leaves*

* * *

-meanwhile with Ally and Riker-

authors POV-

Ally and Riker haven't really talked since Tuesdays happenings, Riker's been busy and Ally's been out and about

-end-

Ally: look Riker i'm really sorry about Tuesday, i can't help it i hope you understand.

Riker: it's ok Ally, i'd rather be just your friend and see you everyday, then go out with you and risk being banished or worse.

Ally: thanks Riker :)

Riker: no problem, btw i know you can sing.

Ally: wow you really do your research.

Riker: yup... actually no i sometimes hear you when i walk by your door..why don't you preform..i'm the DJ tonight i can play you a song...the whole country needs to hear your beautiful voice.

Ally: really...OMG thank you here, *gives CD with backing track to ?*

Riker: no problem, now let me help you get finished...the ball starts in 15 mins, what time do you want me to play your song?

Ally: 9 please Riker, and hurry up and get me ready if the ball starts in 15 mins i'm meant to be down in 10.

Riker: right.

-10 minutes later-

Riker: right your ready, go and have fun and meet your future husband.

Ally: ok, i might not have so much fun..but i'll try i'll speak to you at 9. -hugs him- thanks for doing this for me.

Riker: -hugs back- no problem..you better go i hear your mom coming.

Ally: yeah me too bye Riker -leaves-

* * *

-2 hours later-

Riker: *on stage* give it up for Allison Dawson singing payphone.

Ally: *goes on stage and sings*

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home_  
_All of my change I spent on you_  
_Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong_  
_Where are the plans we made for two?_

_Yeah, I, I know it's hard to remember,_  
_The people we used to be..._  
_It's even harder to picture,_  
_That you're not here next to me._

_You say it's too late to make it,_  
_But is it too late to try?_  
_And in our time that you wasted_  
_All of our bridges burned down_

_I've wasted my nights,_  
_You turned out the lights_  
_Now I'm paralyzed,_  
_Still stuck in that time,_  
_When we called it love,_  
_But even the sun sets in paradise_

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home_  
_All of my change I spent on you_  
_Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong_  
_Where are the plans we made for two?_

_If "Happy Ever After" did exist,_  
_I would still be holding you like this_  
_ All those fairy tales are full of shit_  
_ One more fucking love song, I'll be sick._

_Oh, you turned your back on tomorrow_  
_'Cause you forgot yesterday._  
_I gave you my love to borrow,_  
_But you just gave it away._

_You can't expect me to be fine,_  
_I don't expect you to care_  
_I know I've said it before,_  
_But all of our bridges burned down_

_I've wasted my nights,_  
_You turned out the lights_  
_Now I'm paralyzed,_  
_Still stuck in that time,_  
_When we called it love,_  
_But even the sun sets in paradise_

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home_  
_All of my change I spent on you_  
_Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong_  
_Where are the plans we made for two?_

_If "Happy Ever After" did exist,_  
_I would still be holding you like this_  
_All those fairy tales are full of shit_  
_One more fucking love song, I'll be sick._  
_Now I'm at a payphone_

_Man, fuck that shit_  
_I'll be out spending all this money_  
_While you're sitting round wondering_  
_Why it wasn't you who came up from nothing,_  
_Made it from the bottom_  
_Now when you see me I'm stunning,_  
_And all of my cars start with a push of a button_

_Telling me the chances I blew up_  
_Or whatever you call it,_  
_Switch the number to my phone_  
_So you never could call it,_  
_Don't need my name on my shirt,_  
_You can tell it I'm ballin._

_Swish, what a shame could have got picked_  
_Had a really good game but you missed your last shot_  
_So you talk about who you see at the top_  
_Or what you could have saw but sad to say it's over for._  
_Phantom pulled up valet open doors_  
_Wiz like go away, got what you was looking for_  
_Now it's me who they want, so you can go and take_  
_That little piece of shit with you._

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home_  
_All of my change I spent on you_  
_Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong_  
_Where are the plans we made for two?_

_If "Happy Ever After" did exist,_  
_I would still be holding you like this_  
_All those fairy tales are full of shit_  
_One more fucking love song, I'll be sick._  
_Now I'm at a payphone... __**(1)**_

Everyone else: *claps and sort of gobsmacked*.

Ally: thank you.

Riker: madam Allison that was amazing :)

Ally *smiles* thanks Riker, now to dance with the rest of the boys that i haven't danced with yet.

Riker: rightio.

* * *

-1 hour later-

?: hey Ally

Ally: hey.

?: you sang amazing.

Ally: thanks...

? you don't know who this is do you?

Ally: no i can't see through masks.

? *laughs* i'll show ya.

-Ally and ? go outside-

Ally's parents: *smile as they watch Ally and ?*

Allys mom: maybe she's found her prince charming *smiles*

Ally's dad: i know...but who is it?

* * *

-with Ally and ?-

*they sit on a bench*

Ally: now will you show me who you are?

?: sure but first this *kisses her*

Ally: *shocked but kisses back*

-1 minute later and they are still kissing-

Ally: *pulls away* wow..but who are you?

?: *takes of mask* heey Ally *smiles*

Ally: *gobsmacked*

* * *

**haha cliffhanger again :) **

**1) by Marron 5 and whoeve**r **i don't own this**

**TBC!**


	6. Reveals & Plans

**Hey guys, so the next chapter IS the finale, this is a short one, and is a filler for the finale which will be uploaded in a moment or 2 anyway enjoy**

**Disclaimer: i don't own Austin and Ally, if i did i'd be spending a lot of time with R5 cause they are awesome!**

* * *

Ally: *gobsmacked* hey Austin :D, why are you wearing a mask?

Austin: so my step-brothers and Gavin wont recognize me, im meant to be at home doing cleaning.

Ally: if your hear then who's cleaning?

Austin: my grandma Rosa.

Ally: OMG i loved her to pieces..

Austin: and she loved you...so do i.

Ally: OMG... you do?

Austin: yeah, i've loved you since the first day i met you (dajavo right) :)

Ally: Same here, it broke my heart when my parents made me ditch you.

Austin: same her expect i was really heartbroken at the time already and when you ditched me i wanted to...

Ally: *cuts him off by kissing him*

Austin: *kisses back*

Ally *pulls away*

Austin: that was a really nice way to tell me to shut up.

Ally: *giggles* what i don't know is why my parents made me ditch you..you were like a son to them..this is how it went..

_-flashback-_

_*ally walks in*_

_Penny- Allison will you come here for a minute._

_Ally: sure *sits down* whats up?_

_Lester- we don't want you to hang out with Austin anymore._

_Ally- *stands up* what why?_

_Penny- we think you better hang out with people your own class._

_Ally- guys you cant do this... and Austin is my class._

_Lester- not now he isn't_

_Ally- *crying* mom,dad you cant do this Austins my best friend :'(_

_Penny: sorry Allison._

_Lester: sorry sweetie._

_Ally- *runs up to her r_oo_m..jumps on her bed and cries her eyes out_  
_-End of flashback-_

Austin: OMG I KNOW WHY!

Ally: why?

Austin: it was Gavin.

Ally: it was?

Austin: yea it was your parents loved me as you've already said, they wouldn't want to break us up so it was Gavin who talked them into it..when u were describing to me i had a memory flashback and this is why..

-Austins flashback-

Austin: *walking round Ally's house looking for Ally, over hears Gavin and Ally's parents talking..

Gavin- you've got to make Allison ditch Austin.

Penny- why on earth would i do that, they are like brother and sister.

Lester: and Allison wouldn't do that.

Gavin- YOU WILL DO WHATEVER I SAY, anyway Allison's so much upper class then Austin their friendship won't last much longer.

Lester- Austins is Allison's class though.

Gavin- not if i have something to do with it..,MAKE ALLISON DITCH AUSTIN!

Penny- DONT RAISE YOUR VOICE AT US!

Austins POV-go Ally's mom

-end of POV-

Gavin- look i dont care if your royalty or not make Allison ditch Austin otherwise she'll get it.

Lester & Penny- fine *sad* :(

Gavin- good now please can i have a cup of tea and i'll explain why i'm doing this.

Austin's POV- :O gotta tell Ally...about to run when he gets knocked unconscious

-end of flashback-

Ally: i knew they wouldn't do this on purpose... Austin i'm really sorry :'(

Austin: ssshhh its ok Ally *hugs her* it wasn't your fault..it was Gavin's

Ally: ok, omg we've got to talk to my parents like now come on...it's only midnight :).

Austin: ok *put's on mask*

-Auslly goes finds Ally's parents-

Ally: stay here Austin when i give you the signal..thats when i want you to follow me.

Austin: ok Allycat *grins*

Ally: aww *goes to her parents* hey can i talk to you in private

Lester & Penny: sure hunny

Ally: *gives signal to Austin*

* * *

-in private with Austin, Ally, and Ally's parents-

Ally: mom dad this is who i want to marry.

Ally's mom: i knew you'd find someone.

Ally: this isnt just anyone.

Ally's dad: whatever are you talking about?

Austin: *takes of mask* hey

Ally's parents: AUSTIN we thought we'd never see you again *hugs him*

Ally: hey hey hey don't kill my boyfriend.

Everyone else: *laughs*

Ally's parents: right, now to announce it in front of the country.

Auslly: let's not do that yet..

Ally's parents: whatever do you mean?

Auslly: *give each other the look and whisper a plan into their ears*

Ally's parents: that's good *smiles evily*

* * *

**heeh what's the plan? find out in the next chapter, coming REALLY SOON **

**TBC!**


	7. Finale!

**Ready for this? i know i am! :)**

* * *

-at 2AM-

Gavin: (outside the door, about to unlock the door) i can't believe her, i wonder who she picks?

Bradley: dad maybe they are announcing it in front of the whole country tomorrow..

Gavin: ya know maybe your onto something *unlocks door and turns on lights*

Auslly/Ally's parents: BOOO!

Gavin, Bradley & Calum: AAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHH

Gavin: your majesty's what are you doing here with Allison and Austin?

Ally's mom: *slaps him* sorry Gavin but you cant force Allison to ditch Austin!

Gavin: i dont know what your talking about.

Auslly: give it a rest!

Austin: i heard you talking to Allison's parents about it. yeah thats right i got my memory back of that night! which one of you *points to Bradley and

Calum* hit me round the head with a frying pan?

Calum: i did -_-

Ally's dad Gavin what you have been doing is child cruelty!

Ally: i knew it was a bit fishy when my parents made me ditch Austin.

Ally's dad: *blows whistle*

-guards come in-

Ally's mom: take those 3 away please.

head guard: yes madam.

Bradley: WAIT!

Ally's dad: what?

Bradley: dad i'm not sorry for this, i knew it was curel to Austin to do this to him and dad this isnt your house!

Austin: huh?

Gavin: shut up bradley!

Austin: hello confused blonde here!

Ally: a confused cutee blonde

Austin: *chuckles* you got that right :D

Bradley: Austin this is your house, and ive always liked you, when i met you i was jealous, you had an amazing mom, house and you knew Allison...

Auslly: its Ally *smile at each other*

Bradley: ok, at first i wanted payback, but for only half a year. I wanted to stop but they wouldnt let me.

Austin: so your saying that you've always liked me, and this house is mine

Bradley: yup

Auslly: wow

Head guard: Bradley wash your going to prison for discrimination against human rights...but your only going down for 6 months

Allys dad: take them away

Allys mom: soo whens the big day?

Auslly: *smile at each other and kiss*

* * *

~2 months later~

priest: do you Austin moon take the lawful wedded husband

Austin: i do

Priest: do you ally take theee austin moon to be your lawful wedded husband,

Ally: i do

Priest: i do pronounce you man and wife you may now kiss your bride,

Bradley: (hes been let out pf jail for this event) GO AUSLLY :D

Everybody else: look at him feaked out.

Bradley: there names mashed up Auslly shesh some people!

* * *

-5 years later-

?/?: mommy mommy daddy daddy.

Austins POV-

i woke up to the sound of my 2 twins, 1 boy 1 girl Aaron & Adeline, and i've never been more happier in my life! right next to me is my beautiful wife Ally and shes one more month pregnant again gotta go Ally's waking up

-end of POV-

Austin: morning beautiful *winks and smiles*

Ally: hey handsome *smiles back* make me some pancakes would ya?

Austin: sure but first *kisses Ally*

Ally: *kisses back*

Austin: *about to deepen the kiss*

Ally: *pulls away* i mean it with those pancakes..other wise i aint gonna kiss you for the rest of the day

Austin: *sad* ok *leaves to make pancakes*

Ally: *smiles*

Austins POV-

here we go again with the cravings and mood swings :( but it's all worth it

-end of POV-

*doorbell rings*

*Austin answers it*

?: hello

Austin: hi...do i know you?

Ally *comes down stairs* Austin who's at the *looks at the door*

?: hey Ally

Ally: OMG

* * *

**MWHAHAHA and that concludes Rags Auslly Version**

**SEQUAL NOTICE- it WILL be uploaded as soon as! keep a look out for it! wanna preview? here**

* * *

**Austin: whoa whoa whoa back it up!**

**?: can i help you blondie?**

**Austin: that's it! *about to punch ?***

**Ally: *pulls Austin* AUSTIN NO!**

* * *

**Ally: OMG TRISH I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN AGES!**

**Trish: OMG Ally and Austin GROUP HUG!**

* * *

**Trish: ALLY'S GONE!**

**Austin & Bradley: WHAT?**

* * *

**Austin: LET HER GO YOU SON OF A BITCH!**

**?: aww sweet Ally called her night in shining amour has she?**

* * *

**?: *claps* do you realize you just burst down your front door**

**Bradley: eh it will fix**

**Austin: where's Ally?**

* * *

**Bradley: *walks in* hey what did i miss?**

**Austin: hey i was just enjoying that and you have to interrupt us (not what you think it is)**

* * *

**Austin: i thought that...**

**Ally: that...**

**Austin: you were cheating on me!**

* * *

**Trish: that got rid of them...what else happened last night**

**Ally: i slept with...**

* * *

**i know none of these probably make sense on there own...but all will be revealed soon haha keep a look out should be posted tomorrow!**

**Till i upload the sequel , this is good bye! :(**

**STAY ROSSOME! **


End file.
